


Speedy My Way into Your Heart

by LegoGuy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Only Sarah knows that Thea is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoGuy/pseuds/LegoGuy
Summary: Thea is secretly bi and only Sarah knows. So it is a problem when a girl walks out of Oliver’s office and is now part of the team. Luckily this girl has feelings for Thea too but how long can they keep their relationship secret.





	1. The New Junior Attorney

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I want to do.

Thea POV

I just walked into city hall with news for Oliver but his secretary says he is currently in a meeting. So I wait for a while until the secretary says I can go in. In Oliver’s office is a cute blonde girl I have never seen before. “Hey speedy, I’d like you to meet Kathryn Calebs the new Junior Attorney at the DA’s office” Oliver says to me. “Oh, um nice to meet you Kathryn my name is Thea not speedy if you were wondering” I said to this cute girl. She giggled at what I just said and I blushed a bit. She told me “Well Thea it is nice to meet you as well and just so you know I will be around a bit because Mr. Nelson, the new DA, would like me to be his representative here.” I was excited and nervous at the same time because what if she didn’t like girls like I do and if she does what if Oliver catches me staring at her. Things are going to be much around here but at least I have the team. “Thea I am going to show Ms. Calebs to her office. Would you leave that file on my desk please?” Oliver asked. After I put the file down I left to go to the bunker.  
When I reached the bunker surprisingly Kathryn was there as well. “Hey Thea, so you know Kathryn well she is know on the team and is going to be called Artemis” Felicity said to me. Oh come on here too and she has the perfect name for herself because she is a goddess. “Well it is good Cisco was already making a suit for Evelyn because they are around the sam height just needed tightening. So I am going to go meet Oliver and William for lunch and you guys can get to know each other” Felicity says. Once she left Kathryn appoched me and said “Well Thea I noticed back at city hall you were blushing a bit and I was wondering if you like me. I mean it’s cool if you don’t like that but if you did maybe we could go out sometime.” I was screaming with glee on the inside but thought play it cool and call Sarah for advice. “Yeah I’d like that um just let me write my number down so we can discuss a time and place” I said while writing down my number. I gave it to her and she smiled and I think I saw her blushing. When she walked out of the bunker and called Sarah. “Sarah hey sorry if I am interrupting you and Amya but a girl just asked me out and she works with Oliver and I what do I do to make sure Oliver doesn’t kill her?” I asked. “Well just don’t tell him yet and you aren’t interrupting Amya is hanging out with Ray and Nate also text me what you’re going to do because me and Laurel have a bet on what you would do on a date okay bye” said Sarah before she hung up. So I took a deep breath and went to change to go and train.


	2. Train, Blush, and Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Thea is training when Laurel and Curtis stop by.

Thea POV

 

I was currently hitting a punching dummy when I heard the elevator doors open. So I turned around and saw Curtis and Laurel. “Hey guys didn’t expect to see you here I thought you had tonight off” I said. “Yeah but I left some papers for a case here and Curtis wants to work on his T-Spheres” replied Laurel as she grabbed some papers and Curtis walked to a different room. “So Sara told me you are going on a date I just want to know what guy thinks he is good enough for you?” Asked Laurel. I turned away trying to not lie to my best friend but I had to just until the time was right. “Well he is someone that works at city hall and his name starts with a K. I’ll leave you to find out who it is” I told her. As she was about to leave and I was almost in the clear Kathryn walked back into the bunker.   
“Hey Kathryn right Oliver told me you would be joining the team. So have you met Thea?” Laurel asked her. Kathryn replied “Yes and she has left quite an impression.” When Laurel looked away she winked at me and that caused me to blush because that wink could mean anything. Yeah anything hopefully good. Oh go what if Laurel finds out I thought. I mean I am blushing and someone new is standing in front of me. “Okay well you two might want to connect more so you can trust each other in the field” Laurel told us. Then see turned around and left the bunker. I looked at Kathryn and asked “Does Friday night work for you?” She replied yes just text me the address of where we are going on Thursday. She walked to the elevator and waved goodbye and I just smiled. I moved to go back to hitting the dummy but I saw Curtis standing in the room staring at me with his mouth open. “Yes!” He exclaimed. “I am finally not the only one in a gay relationship on the team” he continued to talk but all I could say was “Oh no.”


	3. Some Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 5 days Thea finally goes ona dye with Kathryn.

POV Thea

Wow five days have passed, and now Kathryn and I are going to La Belle Rose the most romantic restaurant in Star City. Okay I ready by putting on my black strapless dress and then did my hair and makeup. Afterwards I grabbed my purse and got in my car. When I got to the restaurant I saw Kathryn was already there in a stunning one strapped navy blue dress. I walked up and said “Hi.” She replied “Hello Miss Queen nice of you to bless me with your presence, finally, uh I’ve been here for hours or five minutes but who’s counting.” I laughed and after we just talked and talked. We found out we both liked a Sherlock and Doctor Who as well as visiting Central City. After our meals we split the check and went to the parking lot only to discover that Felicity and Oliver were there also so was Laurel and a new guy. We tried sneaking out while they were talking but we were caught.

“Speedy, Kathryn what are you two doing here and together?” Asked Oliver. “Well Ollie you see we were discussing her new positions in our lives” I lied. Laurel looked at me weirdly and said “So why are you wearing the dress you always wear on dates?” I looked down at the floor then at Kathryn. I finally gave in and told them “Fine we are on a date, happy.” “Thea why didn’t you tell me or anyone else you liked girls as well?” Oliver asked me. “Yeah I am your best friend and roommate I should have been told this” said Laurel. Felicity and Laurel’s date just stayed out of it. “I did tell someone I told Sara and by the way I believe she won your bet she told me she though I would go to a European restaurant on a first date so ha” I said to them. “You told Sara but you didn’t tell me!” Oliver and Laurel said in unison. “Yes and bye” I said grabbing Kathryn’s hand and while running out the door.


	4. After Math of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don’t know if it was a really wait long but here is a new chapter. Also going to try multiple povs.

Kathryn POV 

 

After Thea dragged me out we were going to our separate cars. Then a thought occurred to me why did everyone take it personally that she didn’t tell them. “Hey Thea wait before we go to our homes I want to ask why was everyone upset back there?” I asked. She answered “Well it could do with the fact I died and they want to be a bigger part of my life.” I stared at her in aw. I am happy she is alive but confused on how she is alive. “We are going to talk about this more later because I want to know how not to lose you because I want to go on a second date if you want to” I stated and asked at the same time. “ Okay” was all she could say. I got in my car and drove off to get some sleep for work tomorrow.

Thea POV 

 

Well Kathryn didn’t look pleased. Wait am I saying of course she doesn’t just look mad she is I mean she is beautiful, smart, funny, and kind and all I could say to a second date was okay. What is wrong with me I should have said nothing would make me happier not even if I won a million dollars. But I didn’t so what do I do when I got home I went on my phone to contacts and scrolled down wondering who to call. Barry, no. Uh not Caitlin Or Cisco and I kept scrolling till I saw the wave rider’s number. After I clicked it, it just rang till Ray picked “Hello, Who is this” he asked in his cheerful tone. “Hey Ray it’s Thea I have to talk to Sara” I said. I heard foot steps then “What up Thee.” “Sup Sare listen when me and Kathryn were walking out we were caught by Laurel, Felicity, and Oliver who all looked mad I didn’t tell them I was going on a date. What do I do?” I finished saying with a question. She said “Well when Nate caught me and Amaya it took a bit but he was at a point where we could talk it out and that is what you need to do Okay bye I have a Movie night with my girlfriend.” She hung up and I sighed knowing that she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I would cast Dove Cameron as Kathryn/Artemis.


	5. How to Separate Work and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what dating a new vigilante is like.

Kathryn POV

It has been 4 months since I was on my date with Thea and currently I am up on a roof top waiting for a drug deal to happen. I am alone since everyone has to deal with the after math of Oliver going to jail. My heart still hurts from Thea leaving with her (former) ex. She didn’t even think about me just was happy to see him and I AM SO STUPID THINKING SHE LIKED ME WELL I GUESS SHE LOVES HI... wait what is that noise. 

I see a van pull up and two men step out of an alley out of my sight. I grap an explosive arrow and aim in between the two. Once it exploded the men landed on their asses and got separated from the van. The door of the van popped open a bit to see two pairs of legs tied up not sure if their is more people, man I wish Felicity was here or Curtis he’ll even Rene so I could get a good look. I zip line down kick one of the men in the knee and hit the other with my bow in the face. One got knocked out the other may not be able to walk. Next I am an arrow at the van’s tire so it can’t drive of. Two men exit the vehicle with guns lining two arrows up I fire lodging two arrows in their guns which back fire and knock them out. I recognize one of them as oh no..........Roy frickin Harper. Next I walk to the door open it inside was Nyssa and Thea tied up and I could only say “Thea”


End file.
